


Turquoise

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, Body Worship, Dom Daenerys Targaryen, Early in Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Handmaidens, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Introspection, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Non-Penetrative Sex, Playful Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sex Lessons, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Many roads, as ancient as Old Valyria herself, led to Doreah’s service to her princess. She feels blessed. Wanted.
Relationships: Doreah/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44
Collections: Femslash February





	Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS THESE TWO. I'M SORRY THAT IT FELL APART. 💔💔💔 I've missed writing about Daenerys too so here we go! Today is Day 19 " _At Work_ " for [Femslash February 2020](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) and any thoughts/comments are absolutely welcome!

*

Many roads, as ancient as Old Valyria herself, led to Doreah's pleasurable service to her princess.

She feels blessed. _Wanted_. Viserys troubles her no more, sulking and whinging in the back of the khalasar. The other handmaidens warm slowly to Doreah's excitable chatter, but nag her outright for not keeping up with her work.

Jhiqui, with her brown-copper skin and smiling temperament, hisses at the Dothraki who touch Doreah _without_ the khaleesi's consent. Irri, dark-eyed and dark-haired, her sun-gold complexion so smooth, gave Doreah the moon tea, holding her hand while she sob-groaned, clutching Irri's fingers with one hand and holding her bare cunt with the other. Doreah's own clotted, heavy blood gleamed between inner thighs. It took her all night to painfully expel what _remained_ of Viserys growing in her.

Doreah remembers suffering alone as a bedslave. She longed for an adventure, for riches and to be loved _without_ a price.

Living among the tents and palaces of woven grass feels _peaceful_. Men, with long braids greased in fat, sharpen their weapons, sparring with each other and killing occasionally. Naked children and women, playing, eating, washing themselves.

The skies are turquoise overhead. All of the colour of Lys' farthest ocean reaching endlessly. Doreah doesn't miss it.

She enters the khaleesi's tent, feeling the intense heat of candles. _Hundreds_. They have been gathered around the wood-and-leather trunks left for their ruler. The dragon eggs, black-scarlet and ivory and a dusky, green-gold, shimmer like rare jewels.

Daenerys Targaryen — _beautiful and silver_ — embraces her, kissing Doreah's lips sweetly. She tastes of honey and peppers.

"What do you wish to learn today, Khaleesi?"

Violet eyes fill with lust. Love. Love always comes at the eyes, or so Doreah taught her. Their fingers lace.

"You," Daenerys murmurs, nearly growling it. She climbs on top of the other woman, their hips pressing until Doreah can feel no barrier to their flesh. Lessons in the womanly arts of lovemaking becomes Daenerys' _obsession_. She wants more. More. More on how to not only pleasure the Khal, but herself, stroking her pale, loving fingers deep inside, riding her own hand like it's her filly.

She dominates a laughing, flush-faced Doreah, giggling into their playful kisses. Daenerys' tongue plunges past her lips, thrusting strongly, rhythmically, like a cock. Her fingertips seek out Doreah's breasts, worshiping, rubbing their soft, rosy nipples.

"You."

Doreah pants out, long and low, teeth exposing in her little grin. She feels her princess rocking on her, grinding their wetness, fucking erratically. Daenerys' cunt, hot and tender-soft, pulsates against her handmaiden. She leaks those pleasure-fluids, and Doreah wants Daenerys against her opened mouth, feeling her leak, swallowing her when Daenerys quivers and loudly peaks.

"You."

It'll be enough. Maybe _she_ can be enough, too.

*


End file.
